


Solitude

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Solitude

weary from the day  
I go to greet the evening  
lost and alone  
searching for a peace of mind  
finding balance of the soul


End file.
